


室温

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	室温

*  
门外站着的少年剪了个傻气的蘑菇头，不知道是不是这个原因，脸上看起来很冷淡。  
不太好相处。

赵磊躲一边和电话里的母亲再三确认，这个从未见过面的人真的是自己表弟。母亲在那头很惊讶：“磊磊你不记得了哦？是十一岁吧？我们回乡下老家，你第一次见着弟弟就抱着人家说妹妹真好看。”  
“……”  
“不管怎么说人家都比你小，别整天带着嘉嘉玩。”  
“知道了知道了！”

请人进来的同时把对方的提包也拎了过来，赵磊只求以此能补救一下，让自己的这位表弟没法再想起来这件事。事实上他记性并非不好，但在老家待的时间实在是不长，这么些年也从没回去过，记忆里连个影儿都捉不着。  
好像比自己小了两岁。赵磊盯着对方黄色海绵宝宝的袜子出神。  
确实蛮好看。

焉栩嘉进屋后很规矩地坐在沙发上听赵磊安排，递过去的牛奶抿了一口后就放在桌子上没再拿起。虽然表情还是冷冰冰的，但用不时的点头表明自己有在认真听。  
赵磊觉得可能和自己的心虚有那么一点点关系，对母亲考察在外，不得已投奔亲戚家住的小朋友看着顺眼许多。  
怕对方不自在，他对着焉栩嘉指了指楼上，棕黄色的门若隐若现：“你的房间在那里，一会收拾好了自己随便看看。我最近放假在家，有什么需要的和我说。家里一般不常开火，一楼厨房冰箱门上有外卖单，你可以选一选。”看着焉栩嘉腰板依然挺得很直，不禁在心里赞了一句。“还有什么事吗？”  
“你的房间在哪儿？”没想到焉栩嘉沉思一会，只问了这个。  
一下子没反应过来，赵磊支支吾吾：“啊，啊就，就那。”他的房间在一楼最里，门上还留着写下“勿扰”的板子。其实这栋房子根本不会有人造访，他当时也不知道是怎么想的写下两个字就挂上去。  
焉栩嘉脸上看不出什么变化，点点头，意思从赵磊理解是“明白了”。  
看对方拎着背包站起来，赵磊也跟着起身，想把被打扰的睡眠续下去。结果焉栩嘉突然转身，把他吓得一个趔趄。  
“对不起……我是不太喜欢喝牛奶。”焉栩嘉脸上的表情很认真，像是在和赵磊宣布什么大事，“我喜欢可乐。”  
赵磊原来还拿了个抱枕，掉在地上滚到焉栩嘉的脚边，对方弯下腰捡起来，拍了拍不存在的灰尘，又塞回他的怀里。  
“我就是说说，表哥。”最后两个字咬得很轻，不仔细听就会被忽略。焉栩嘉冲着还在发怔的人示意，回了自己房间。  
赵磊站在原地一会，突然笑了，揉捏几下怀里的毛绒制品，扔回到沙发上。  
这个表弟挺有意思啊。

白天睡了太多，醒了以后直到深夜也没困的意思。赵磊才想起来隔壁那位不知道有没有吃东西，刚走去厨房看见洗干净的外卖盒子摞在桌子上。  
挺会照顾自己一小孩儿，他放了心。  
翻了两下，冷藏柜还剩一盒冰淇淋。心里发闷，他也顾不得什么健康不健康的。刚吃第一口，听见门口轻微的响动。  
焉栩嘉站在厨房客厅交界处，楼上的房门里隐约透出一弯光，悠悠转转到了一层近似于无。没开灯，月色落在他身上泛着粼粼烁烁的银丝。只能看清个轮廓。  
但赵磊能感觉到焉栩嘉正在看着自己，专注的。  
他对多了一个人还没什么实感，父母各自再婚以后赵磊就开始了独居生活，而交友模式又注定对朋友保留许多。这一瞬间他甚至犹豫了一下是不是该捧着冰淇淋逃跑比较好。但焉栩嘉没给这个机会，慢慢走过来。  
“还不睡？”小孩儿走近了赵磊才发现对方穿的是和自己相同色系和质感的睡衣，只不过上面绣了很多只仙鹤，飞成一片雾。  
焉栩嘉眼皮耸拉，很困的样子，喏喏点头：“想早点写完假期作业。”  
赵磊咂舌，没想到现在学生这么努力。“我那个时候作业只想攒到最后写，开学前几晚都没法睡。”  
焉栩嘉正拉开椅子想坐下，听了这话抬头看赵磊一眼，又没事一样重新垂下去：“我以前也是，但这次……有很多事情要做。”  
话说得含糊不清，但是赵磊全心全意都放在眼前的冰淇淋上，并没注意。不过就算没对上眼睛，赵磊也知道在头顶打转的炽热目光，鬼使神差地问出口：“要吃吗？”把冰淇淋往前推了推。  
焉栩嘉倒自在，拿过木勺换个方向挖了一口。  
那是我刚吃过的地方。赵磊想。

“我就待这一个假期，很快就开学了。”焉栩嘉歪头，用那双圆眼睛很无辜地看着他。  
“没关系啊，反正这儿就我一个人，还挺无聊的。”赵磊看焉栩嘉手上蹭了点奶油，抽了张纸巾。“你……”  
“谢谢。”焉栩嘉也没问，直接接了过去，动作熟练又流畅。“我刚才下楼拿东西，看你门上都写着「勿扰」。”  
赵磊一哽，装作若无其事的样子把勺子拿回来：“我那个就是随便写着玩……除了你这个家还真没有别人来过。”他刚搬进来时出过几次怪事，虽然不信什么鬼啊怪的，但一个人住还是觉得慎得慌。写了块牌子放上去安慰自己，没想到还真没再出过事，他索性就一直放在那。  
焉栩嘉倒是蛮细心的。

要吃之前赵磊发觉焉栩嘉盯着他手的目光实在太过热烈，犹豫几下伸直手递过去：“还吃嘛？”  
焉栩嘉睫毛忽闪飞舞几下，用力地点点头。苹果肌圆圆地鼓起，眼睛只剩了弯弯一条。  
赵磊不明白他看起来怎么就变得很高兴了，但得到的表情让他莫名拥有了喂养小动物的满足感，不用焉栩嘉再说，自己吃了几口后又喂过去。

一盒被瓜分完。赵磊收拾干净也有了困意，一转头焉栩嘉还站在楼梯口，视线停留在他这边。  
“怎么了？”他一边擦干手，一边走了过去。没等靠近焉栩嘉站直了和他僵硬地摆手：“想和你说晚安。”  
赵磊没来得及张嘴，焉栩嘉就踩着拖鞋飞快奔到二楼，门被关上时发出重重的响声。门缝透出的光一直亮着，他猜测小孩儿可能还站在门边。  
虽然不知道缘由。

有点奇怪，但很乖很可爱的小朋友，睡之前赵磊这样总结对焉栩嘉的印象。

*  
所以第二天赵磊做早餐的时候也很自然的也带上了焉栩嘉的那份。  
倒牛奶之前想起焉栩嘉的话，能够那么说大约是真的讨厌牛奶，赵磊犹豫几下觉得早上喝可乐实在不是什么好事，热了杯水放在旁边。  
等了一会，除了冰箱制冷声音哪里都静悄悄的，赵磊想了想走到焉栩嘉房门前，轻轻敲：“要吃饭吗？”门里隐隐约约响了几声哼唧，混着几个字听不太清晰，他想着大约是让自己进去的意思，按下了门把手。

窗帘昨晚没拉上，太阳穿过玻璃窗照在床上看起来是暖洋洋的样子。行李箱放在角落里，上面一层乱七八糟，底下的还是被绑得扎扎实实。焉栩嘉背对着赵磊躺着，被子胡乱塞在怀里，枕头也掉在地上。赵磊走过去捡起枕头，小心扶着焉栩嘉的脖子，把枕头重新垫在他头下面。  
“吃饭吗？”赵磊戳戳焉栩嘉的肩膀。对方醒着时倒裹得很严实，睡着了就不知道天昏地暗，睡裤可能是觉得不舒服脱了下来，此时就剩裤腿还搭在床尾。虽然这样做不太好，但赵磊看见明显和昨天的袜子是一系列的内裤，忍不住笑出声。  
“唔……”本来就在清醒边缘，耳边传来的笑声让焉栩嘉有点要起来的意思。不过睡太晚也有坏处，脑袋痛的要命，眼睛怎么睁也打不开。他透过一条细缝勉强看出去，一张很熟悉的脸正笑着看他。焉栩嘉下意识就紧紧抓住伸过来的手，不想松开。  
赵磊看着抓住自己的手，指甲修得圆润干净，因为用力掺了月白色。他没能第一时间抽出手，就那么任由焉栩嘉拉着。小孩儿的睡颜很平和，赵磊有一点后悔打扰对方的美梦。

好不容易清醒过来，焉栩嘉才发现自己还抓着赵磊的手，也不知道有多久。他吓得一下子坐起来，收回手的同时还不忘用被子把自己盖紧。  
“彻底醒啦？”赵磊脸上带着几分轻浅笑意，确认了焉栩嘉不想再睡后转身出了房间，“那快点洗漱吃饭吧。”  
门被贴心地关上之后，焉栩嘉狠狠抓了几下头发，脸上满是懊悔。

第三次抓住焉栩嘉偷瞄自己的目光，赵磊把筷子放下：“不好吃？我很少做，不用勉强。”  
焉栩嘉叉了一小块蛋黄放进嘴里，摇摇头：“很好吃的！就是……”声音很低，脸只冲着盘子，露出一小块后颈皮肤，过了一会才慢慢看向赵磊，“你都看到啦？”对面坐着的人单手托着下巴，看似很疑惑地问：“看见了什么？”没等焉栩嘉松口气就见他又恍然大悟：“啊——那个！有品位，很可爱啊。”  
什么嘛！焉栩嘉红着脸放下叉子，双手插进肚子前面的卫衣兜里：“…我有没有讲梦话？”  
“有啊！”焉栩嘉心里一惊，又听赵磊说：“什么想吃这想吃那，听得我都更饿了。”握住的拳头才敢悄悄松开，手心里一片汗。  
赵磊不知道焉栩嘉心里这一番活动，只是逗人逗得开心，看对方实在羞到不行，就收敛了笑容：“我错啦，下次一定等你醒了再进你房间。”  
其实焉栩嘉并不是在意这件事，往前靠靠想解释一下，头发就覆上一只手。  
“我不告诉别人。”赵磊满意地看着焉栩嘉头发毛茸茸的炸起来。而焉栩嘉还没反应过来，略微张着嘴，很乖地把头低了一点让他揉。  
赵磊眨眨眼，把自己的盘子收好端起来：“我吃完了，你不用着急慢慢吃。”  
焉栩嘉坐在原来的位置上半天没有动作，直到赵磊回了房间，他才缓缓抬手摸了摸自己的头发，然后猛地趴到桌面上，把脸埋进手臂里。

关上门看了几页书，赵磊的嘴角依然翘着。他不曾邀请过别人来玩，这一次才发现与人同居也是很快乐的事情。  
想到这里，赵磊看看自己的手心，上面曾被握住的痕迹早就消去。其实他骗了焉栩嘉一件事，被握住手时焉栩嘉很委屈地说着：“好想你啊……”他再凑上前去，对方就没了声音。  
想你？赵磊把书合上放到一边。  
是想妈妈了吧。

刚打开行李箱把衣服翻了出来就听见敲门的声音，焉栩嘉来不及收拾好东西匆匆忙忙开了门。  
“在忙？”赵磊通过露出来的空隙看见床上堆得满满的。  
下意识侧身挡了挡，焉栩嘉摸摸鼻子：“嗯……还没收拾完，有点乱。”  
“突然想起来昨天忘记把钥匙给你了。“赵磊把钥匙放在对方的手心里。  
“不过……需要帮忙吗？”

焉栩嘉背对着赵磊，手里的大衣被拎着许久才放进衣柜里。他本来是要拒绝的，可一对上对方的眼睛就只会下意识地点头。微弱的哼歌声传过来，赵磊显然心情不错，而他连转身都不敢。  
蠢死了。

赵磊拿着衣架往上一件件套衣服。焉栩嘉带来的衣服不多，他摸着觉得都有点薄，想了想还是把话说出口：“你有厚点的外套吗？过几天估计就冷了，你穿这些去外面估计不够。”  
“嗯？”焉栩嘉扭头看他，“应该没关系……我不太爱出门，还挺抗冻的。”  
赵磊皱了皱眉头没回答，接着把衣服都拿出来。  
好像说错话了……焉栩嘉叹口气。他是真的不太会和人聊天，总是一句话就把整段话给结了尾。不过也好，不说话就不用时时刻刻担心。

“这个是……？”赵磊把上面一层的衣服全都摆好后才发现底下还铺着一层东西，不过几支零散的笔和本子。他没什么别的意思，还以为是忘拿出来的寒假作业。但焉栩嘉却一下子慌了，扑过来把行李箱合上，倒让赵磊觉得自己是不是做了错事。  
其实焉栩嘉全都是下意识反应。他的日记在里面，回身看见赵磊的目光落在那里就什么都顾不上了，等一连串做完才想起来不知道该怎么解释。  
该怎么说呢……他想着，完全没意识到柜子门都快被指甲刮花了。

但赵磊很贴心。  
青春期的小孩情绪起起伏伏都是常事——他以哥哥的身份来这样想，自觉地把衣服归置好后站起身：“东西都收拾好啦，我先回房间，你有需要再叫我。”说完就转身出了房间。  
焉栩嘉愣了一下，想要拦住人又发现不知道用什么理由才好。

背后的门开了又关，挂好的衣服一件挨着一件摆在床上。焉栩嘉这才呼出口长气，手里的衣服也没心思再叠了，腿都快软了，直接坐到转椅上打了好几个圈。  
他比自己想象的更怯懦。  
就算对于赵磊的喜好焉栩嘉是熟记于心，可真正生活在一起却不是只需要这些。他的一往直前没多久就被几个表情打败。

别太自来熟啦，焉栩嘉。他敲敲自己的头。  
赵磊只把你当个刚认识的陌生人。

*  
小别墅的房顶留了一大片窗户，下面的楼梯留出来一小块平台，站在一楼中心看去，光影罩住旋转楼梯，似乎没了尽头。

而焉栩嘉时常站在那里，站在赵磊抬头就能看见的地方，但也不知道是不是巧合，眼神交汇的一瞬间焉栩嘉就会慌张地躲开开。他不常主动和赵磊聊天，刚来时流露出的一点孩子气很快又全收了回去。在那之后两个人之间大多数的交流都起源于赵磊的一个招呼，而剩下的时间就像把整个二层划出了结界。  
唯一可窥探的是开关门时才泄露的音乐外放声，歌单倒是与赵磊相当合得来。  
太过于省心，赵磊的一片哥哥自觉都无处安放。他自认为也不算难相处，可焉栩嘉在他面前总是低个头，拥有好看的眼睛，却不常露出来。  
还是不太习惯被关注吧。  
赵磊偶尔会这样想，开始还有一些失落，但他对焉栩嘉了解还不够多，从未往深想过。

焉栩嘉总是习惯把袖口往下拉一拉，对于肢体接触也敏感，赵磊无意识去抓他的手腕都会缩了回去。几次之后赵磊反而多了注意力在他身上。  
最终从宽松的袖口中窥探到红色印迹。

十八岁的男孩，其实已经不用大人多加指教。可从母亲那里赵磊完全没有听说过这些，再联想一下焉栩嘉母亲的工作频率大约是顾不得孩子的，那晚头发塌着和他说晚安的身影浮现在眼前，他的心里就很不安。称不上是什么责任感，在自家住着，焉栩嘉也很讨人喜欢，赵磊自己都没发觉他不知不觉把焉栩嘉的事往心上放。

焉栩嘉的反应出乎他意料。  
话问出了口，赵磊已经做好了对方甩手走人或者向他发脾气的准备。  
但没有。他注意到焉栩嘉右手食指不停扣着拇指边毛刺，已经开始微微渗血。赵磊心里有些后悔，可能还是太急切了，回想他自己的青春期火药铺了一地随点随燃，焉栩嘉顶多算是不得排解走了弯路。长叹口气，他把刀片捻在指间，想着该把过界的关心放下。

“对不起。”焉栩嘉还是回避着赵磊的目光，手指被扣得惨不忍睹，但他看起来丝毫没感觉到痛。  
赵磊本来已经波澜不惊的心又掀起风浪：“为什么对不起。”他把焉栩嘉的手指拉过来看。  
焉栩嘉想抽回手没能成功，放任赵磊给他贴上创可贴，“你在生气。”

创可贴的边没有黏好让赵磊看了不顺心，他剪开扔掉，找到盒子里之前不知道什么时候买的卡通创可贴，想起焉栩嘉的袜子图案，换了那个上去。“我没有生气。”这句话他说得有些没底气，发现的一瞬间他的确有一些恼怒——虽然说他其实也没什么资格或是角度生气的。但在看到焉栩嘉的一瞬间这些情绪就化为灰烬。  
边缘对得很整齐，赵磊满意地轻轻按住：“成绩优秀，不喜欢给我添麻烦，所以衣服洗得手忙脚乱也不肯找我——”焉栩嘉张张嘴，想说的话又被止住。“当然也要有地方发泄，我一点也不失望，我只是……”  
赵磊把焉栩嘉的手放回他的膝盖上，又把无意识握紧的另一个拳头打开：“只是有点难过，发泄有很多种方式，十几岁时想的都是怎么和父母对着干。光看也知道这些你绝对不会做的……”语气放缓，用手指捏住焉栩嘉的脸蛋扯了扯：“也不知道从哪里学的，开心还是难过，要和我说。” 要好好教育对方的是他，心软的也是他。想来想去大约是因为对方眼帘敛起的模样太过温顺，让他不知所措。  
焉栩嘉没有回答，用另一只手摸着创可贴，织布隔绝了酥酥麻麻的痛感，好像也束紧了呼吸通道，自己的心跳因为缺少氧气而加速。  
忘了什么时候起他开始学会用这种方式缓解压力，可能是因为被同龄人孤立，或者是从妈妈那里等不到回复的夜晚。只是赵磊的反应让他开始慌乱，他很想和赵磊说，其实一点不疼，这对他也并不是大事。  
但他又觉得现在真是太好了，好到不该再开口打破。

两个人无言坐在沙发上许久，赵磊还是拿了医药箱要看看焉栩嘉伤口的情况。小孩儿自己说着都是之前弄的，袖子被捋上去还是让赵磊倒吸一口气：细密的划痕大多结了痂，几道还没愈合的隐隐约约露了点血色。  
天气最近转凉，两个人换了拖鞋，焉栩嘉那双是只粉红色小猪，现在被不安分的脚趾顶得七扭八歪。打量一会，他才小声说：“我以后不这样了。”  
赵磊看起来是在专心涂药，手上动作却越加轻。伤口都被涂上了药，他对着轻轻吹几口，到最后又成了一声很低的叹气：“知道啦。”

“其实你也没有比我大很多吧……”全都处理完焉栩嘉才敢大声一点说话，按了按创可贴翘起的边角，向赵磊那边瞥了一眼很快又收回来。“十几岁和二十岁的差别还好的……”  
赵磊站起身的同时用手拍拍焉栩嘉的头：“对啊，就两岁而已。”  
“不过，只有两岁，你也得听话。”

终究还是不放心，赵磊给自己母亲打电话询问。得到的回答并不那么出乎意料：单亲妈妈将孩子扔到乡村以后一心沉浸在事业里，风言风语里焉栩嘉大约是受过几年委屈的，再回到自己妈妈身边已经就成了自立又成熟的少年。  
“怪不容易的。”母亲给的是这样的评价。  
而赵磊在短短几句里拼凑出一个孤单的背影，他好像隐隐约约有几分熟悉，但无论如何也没办法再塑造一个幼时的焉栩嘉。

赵磊想了很久，他其实并不擅长于怎么对别人好，更喜欢教会别人再懒得从他这里套取好处。但焉栩嘉在他这里好像多了一点特殊，他曾觉得自己多出的在意是为了十几岁时无人问询的自己，想要把最后一点不可释怀潇洒抛出。  
但现在看来也不需要为自己找上任何的理由或是借口，他就是很单纯的想要对焉栩嘉好。  
然而第一天他自己还觉得焉栩嘉是个小包袱，赶快交出去才好。

手机扔到一边，赵磊把脸埋进枕头里。  
顺其自然吧。

事情是怎么发展到现在这个情况，赵磊也说不清。  
不过他没心力去想太多，自动铅笔在指间打个转儿，眼前的卷纸里符号堆成了山，绕得他心烦意乱。  
或许也有旁边坐着的那位的关系。

焉栩嘉正侧着脸趴在桌子上直直地看着他，笔尖有一下没一下地戳在桌板上，发出细微的声音。  
赵磊深吸口气又定了定神，把飘散开的思路重新抓回来。说来他高中时成绩也算不错，只不过上了大学以后他再看这些就觉得有些摸不着思路，再加上一旁的视线实在不容易忽略，没了答案的卷纸倒把赵磊困住。  
好不容易等到焉栩嘉来主动找他，赵磊觉得是上次说的那番话起了作用。既然话都放了出去，那总要成为一个可靠的哥哥。  
嗯，哥哥。  
赵磊瞟一眼旁边的人，焉栩嘉看起来并没有不耐烦的样子，视线也不知道投到了哪块地板上，不知不觉笔下推导的速度也加快了些。

焉栩嘉做得出来这些题的。  
笔头没有按稳，墨迹在桌面上画出一道，他连忙拿手指去擦。  
其实做不出来也没关系，老师从来都不会检查这些东西。  
他只是，只是想到赵磊对他说着“要听话”的样子就很心动。早先告诫自己的东西全都忘在了脑后，知足两个字在他的世界里被重新定义。  
所以他拿着卷纸，下了很大的决心才敲开这扇门。

原来赵磊自己待着的的时候是这样子的。  
鼻梁上松松垮垮架着的金丝边眼镜、遮住后颈的柔软发丝、露出一小块锁骨的睡衣，焉栩嘉用自己的眼睛一寸寸勾画下来。  
他知道自己的目光有多热切，他也知道他该收敛住这些，重新当回那个乖巧的表弟。  
但焉栩嘉突然不想了：如果，如果赵磊能发现这些端倪该多好。他就可以用焉栩嘉的身份来面对他，不需要再畏畏缩缩躲在沉重的壳子里，把自己所有的心思全归在最讨厌的那个称呼下。

“步骤我写完了，你先看看。有不明白的地方我给你讲。”卷纸陡然出现在视线里，焉栩嘉懵懵地抬头。赵磊扶了扶眼镜，眼里含着的是笑意。  
“哦好，好的。我写一遍看看。”慌乱间把纸拽过来，焉栩嘉拿起笔写之前，一只手探了过来。

赵磊的手指温度很凉，凉到触在焉栩嘉侧脸上时让他一颤。  
“脸上都压出印子了。”赵磊点点红起来的那一块，没等到焉栩嘉缓过神来，那只手又缩了回去。“我写太久了吧。”  
“啊……”焉栩嘉慢慢抬手，摸到那处：“没有，是我一直在发呆。”  
现在的时间很好，他还是，不说了吧。

*  
家里多了只猫。  
哦不是，不是叫焉栩嘉。  
毛色黄白相间，讲不出是什么品种，被发现时缩在牛奶盒里“喵喵”地叫。

起因还是赵磊打算着开车领焉栩嘉去超市逛一圈。小孩儿个子也不算矮，结果先拿了AD钙奶放购物车里。放完才感觉不对劲，眼睛又直往他身上瞄。这回赵磊没笑他，自己伸手又拿了一排放进筐里：“多拿点，我也喜欢喝。”  
回家把车停到楼下雨就大了起来，赵磊自己两手满满当当，焉栩嘉也是一手购物袋一手帮忙撑着伞。伞足够大，焉栩嘉离着赵磊却有距离。赵磊以为他不好意思，把人往身边拽了拽。  
走着走着就感觉雨水往脸上扑得厉害，焉栩嘉伞握的紧，脸上分明看出来心不在焉。  
“怎么了。”赵磊停住脚步。焉栩嘉抿抿嘴往花坛边示意，赵磊这才发现有个盒子放在顶上，已经被雨水打透了。看人惦念要命又不肯说，赵磊自己先迈了步子往那边走，焉栩嘉一愣，急忙把伞又撑过去。  
打开才知道是一只小猫在里面瑟瑟发抖，焉栩嘉是看了又看。其实赵磊小时候也养过仓鼠，逗弄时爱得很，但离别了就明白生命之重，渐渐也就消磨掉了再养些什么的心思。

赵磊也是最近才发现小孩儿有自己的固执：不喜欢叫哥。焉栩嘉喜欢叫他名字，咬字清晰发音好听，尾音却总是沾了绵软。赵磊也没那么多讲究。  
而此时焉栩嘉蹲着看他，久久憋出一声：“磊哥……”

好吧好吧，他知道自己又要答应了。打焉栩嘉来他家以后，赵磊最常做的大约就是认输这件事。  
两个人一个拎过所有袋子，一个抱起纸盒，在越显阴霾的雨天往家的方向走。

到了家没等给自己擦干净焉栩嘉就找了毛巾给小猫擦干身上的水，赵磊一边用手机和宠物医院预约外加下单猫粮，一边还得顾及着焉栩嘉，嘱咐他小猫没打过针叫他记得消毒。  
焉栩嘉轻轻应了，用毛巾托住猫抱在怀里，有一下没一下地去揉猫耳朵。他今天穿了件黄色卫衣，前面还是有一个很大的兜兜，小猫迷迷糊糊把头伸进去出不来，不停地叫。  
“这样笑就很好看。”赵磊在焉栩嘉头上盖一条毛巾。小孩儿好像总喜欢穿这样的衣服，指尖、手掌、腕骨都被牢牢地包裹在柔软布料里。不过颜色却是鲜亮的，炸得人眼前只剩明媚。

焉栩嘉下意识偏头看了眼镜子才发现自己确实笑得很开。住进赵磊家以后他多多少少心都是悬着的，想起来还真没这么松懈下来过。端起来水才发现手有这么冰，没了供暖的冬天对于焉栩嘉来说还是挺冷的。被烫得缩了指尖，他收回手又去摸小猫。  
“有点冷哦？”赵磊没有忽视掉这个动作，“开空调可能不太舒服。”他也凑过去揉了揉小猫的下巴，过程中并没看焉栩嘉，话当然是对猫说的，焉栩嘉偏偏还是认为是对自己说的。  
“其实它和你有点像诶。”赵磊抬眼，手从猫咪头上离开，目标转向焉栩嘉柔软的发丝。焉栩嘉对这句话的反应表达很直观：他直接低头盯住猫。  
像吗？焉栩嘉不觉得。可能是因为一样颜色的衣服……他没能想到答案。

猫咪养了一段时间后逐渐变得好动，最爱跟在焉栩嘉裤脚边蹭。买了奶粉给它喝，结果小猫闻了闻直接扭头就跑，躲进酒柜底下不肯出来。  
“你看，不爱喝奶就是一样的。”赵磊站在焉栩嘉后面笑话他，蹲下来招呼两下，小猫就跑出来，两只前爪抱住他小手臂不肯放。  
“也不知道这股劲儿是随了谁。”赵磊意有所指，焉栩嘉只是装傻。  
赵磊又去摸摸焉栩嘉袖子边，自以为很小心地往上掀开一点。焉栩嘉直接撸起袖子露了整条胳膊给赵磊看：“真的没有，你相信我。”  
赵磊把他卷起的袖子放下来：“知道了，焉栩嘉小朋友是长大了。”

“想看海吗？”两个人正撸着猫，赵磊突然来了这么一句，焉栩嘉习惯了这个人计划上的突发奇想，这个时候就等着听他自己交待原因。  
“虽然有点冷，但等你开学走了，海边风也变大了。”

赵磊就是突然想起来这件事。要说附近的海景有多好看，他也说不出个一二。但焉栩嘉自打来就一直闷在家里，他还是想给小孩儿难得的假期多留下些回忆。

半天等不到回答，赵磊坐着往焉栩嘉身边靠了靠。  
毛线绒袜的线脱落了一段，焉栩嘉正专注地用食指绕着往下扯。对于赵磊的话是没拒绝也不发表意见。  
只是线头半天都没能被扯断，反倒是把手指都勒得发白。  
“又不说话。”赵磊捏住他的食指，用剪刀剪断了线再拆下来。看焉栩嘉还鼓着嘴闷闷不乐有些好笑，拿食指敲了敲露出的一小块额头：“走了也可以再来，还是说你觉得自己表现不乖，以后不好意思再见我了？”  
焉栩嘉直接抓住赵磊的手腕作势要咬他，看人丝毫没躲的意思又悻悻甩开手臂：“谁不乖了……”  
“那去不去嘛。”赵磊呼噜完猫头上一小撮毛又去抓焉栩嘉的，来来回回玩的不亦乐乎。  
“去——真的去。”焉栩嘉把猫塞进赵磊怀里，自己站了起来，“你摸它，别摸我！”而猫踩在赵磊的腿上对着他发出不明意味的声音，甩甩尾巴也走了，留下赵磊一个坐在客厅看着一人一猫离去的背影。  
“还说不像……”赵磊抱着手臂，笑着摇摇头。

冬天的风比焉栩嘉想象的还要大一些，但他一点也不在意这个，几步跑上前拿脚尖去踢扑过来的浪花。  
“你慢点，把鞋弄湿了没有新的换。”赵磊穿着大衣走在后面，看小孩的头发被吹的乱七八糟却依然笑的开心，觉得来一趟值得。  
焉栩嘉果真往后站了站，等赵磊走到他身边才说：“真的很好看。”  
“是吧，交给老师的日记里记得要夸夸我。”赵磊撞撞他的肩。  
“我们的作业里才没有日记……”焉栩嘉皱皱鼻子，蹲下身去看沙滩上残留的贝壳。  
赵磊看着小孩后颈上方一簇毛绒绒的头发心里觉得发痒，悄悄拿指尖沾了一点水，趁着焉栩嘉没注意打在他露出的脖子上：“傻死啦！”然后转身就往远处跑。  
“嘶——”水不多但焉栩嘉确实被吓到了，这时候也不去看那些贝壳，直接起身去追。

或许是赵磊穿着皮鞋的缘故，又或许是他自己早早在心里投降，最终他被焉栩嘉抓住按在沙滩上。  
“我错了，真错了！”赵磊一边喘气一边向焉栩嘉求饶，但他嘴角的笑意实在难以掩饰住，焉栩嘉才不上他这个当。  
“谁傻？”焉栩嘉抿着嘴，手里握着赵磊的两只手腕晃了晃。  
“我傻，我傻。”赵磊眨眨眼睛。

“那我是什么？”  
“你可爱。”  
问者有心，答者却无意。焉栩嘉的的确确有自己的一点私心在，得到的答案却在他意料之外。手也下意识地松开，他揉揉鼻子，眼睛不知道看哪里才好。  
赵磊自己也愣了，几乎是脱口而出的答案并着这个氛围不那么恰当。  
可这就是第一时间浮现在他脑子里的答案。  
赵磊坐起来，拍拍身上的沙土。他不知道该说什么，却又一定要说些什么。

“我……”“你……”  
同时开口，本来凝滞住的空气一下子被打破，两个人笑出声。  
“你先说。”赵磊掸去焉栩嘉后背上沾上的沙子。  
“我才不可爱。”焉栩嘉拿手拨弄几下刘海，扭过头去看赵磊，“我马上就成年了。”  
“成年和可爱不冲突诶。”赵磊歪了头，“嘉嘉一直很可爱。”  
“……”焉栩嘉一直没有回答，赵磊被他看得心里满是疑问，刚想说话就看眼前人一个起身。  
“好冷哦，先回家吧。”焉栩嘉回头看他，分明是还有话没有说出来，但赵磊只是笑笑跟上。  
不管是想要说什么，焉栩嘉想说出来的时候，他都会听的。

“还有点热。”赵磊把温度计拿过来确认了温度，把水递给焉栩嘉。  
从海边回来的第二天焉栩嘉就没能起来床，赵磊一边自责不该和他闹，一边盯着小孩儿喝药。焉栩嘉又很不喜欢喝药，倒也不会抗拒，只是喝下去时的样子招人心疼。  
“真的不烧了，我天生体温比别人高一点。”焉栩嘉整个人都被严严实实裹在被子里，留在外面的脸也红扑扑的。  
赵磊不理他，给他掖了掖被子：“过了今晚应该差不多能退烧了，好好喝药你才能快点好。”  
焉栩嘉急了，鼻子堵着说出的话也奶里奶气像在撒娇：“温度计不准，我妈妈都是亲我额头试的，你打电话问她也行。真的真的好了，你信……”  
湿润的感觉从额角处传来，焉栩嘉的话戛然而止。

赵磊试完温度后蹲在床边，下巴搭在床上给焉栩嘉被掀起的刘海顺了顺：“我试了，是热的。”话说完了，可也没有走的意思。  
焉栩嘉知道赵磊在等，而他自己恰恰好不想再等。  
伸出一根手指，他点了点自己唇边：“……其实我妈妈也试这里的。”  
赵磊一下子笑出来，笑得连身体都快支撑不住，转过身去深呼吸好几次才勉强止住了笑。  
只是再转过来时眼睛变得很亮，那种亮让焉栩嘉都产生了一些本不该有的期待。

直到嘴唇上也感受到一样的、熟悉的触感。

焉栩嘉往被子里钻，想要把脸藏起来，又被赵磊按住了肩膀：“别动，一会又吹到风了。”被弹了额头，赵磊看着他：“敢说不敢认是吧……成年人的世界可要学会负责任的。”  
眼皮耷拉下来，焉栩嘉回答的声音闷闷的：“我才没说呢，你自己凑过来的。”他无比感谢厚重的被子，有了它才能遮住自己压不下去的嘴角。  
“你耳朵红了。”赵磊捏捏他的耳垂，“这个遮不住的。”这回焉栩嘉没再反驳，而是把手从被子边伸出来，慢慢地，慢慢地勾住了赵磊的手指。“你怎么知道的呀？”他问。  
“两岁的差别很大，我告诉过你的。”赵磊回握住因为发烧而比他掌心温度略烫的那只手。他不常以哥哥的身份出现，也知道那份不该存在于“表弟”眼睛里的炙热。或许他想要做到忽视，最后却败于其下。  
焉栩嘉的勇气全用来在敲开他的房门，那主动打开房门的他就迈出第一步。

“你不怕吗。”焉栩嘉犹豫了一会，“我，我算是你表弟诶。”  
“你有把我当表哥吗。”隔着被子，赵磊把头贴在焉栩嘉的胸口，用很温柔的目光注视着他。  
“好吧。”焉栩嘉拽了拽赵磊的手。

“那我正式告诉你，焉栩嘉这个人，很喜欢你。”  
“赵磊这个人，很愿意和你在一起。”


End file.
